


Mystery in Itself

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr: Hi there! Can I request a Sebastian imagine where you're a new member of New Directions and he first meet the reader where they're competing in Nationals and she just steals the spotlight and he's like 'woah, gotta meet her now'. And when they meet he's his flirty self?♥♥ Thanks babycakes!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery in Itself

"Quinn, I can't do this. I'm going to go out there and mess up everything."    
  
"Y/N, look at me. You can do this. If we didn't think you had a chance of winning nationals, we wouldn't have given you this solo," Quinn says.    
  
You took a few deep breaths, attempting to get rid of your nerves. Beads of sweat dribbled down your forehead and you wiped them away. You nodded in agreement before walking to backstage.   
  
The previous group walked off stage and shoved by us. The leader looking at us with a smirk and a snarky presence.   
  
"Good luck, New Directions; have fun being a joke like always," the leader spoke. Your nerves and breathing picking back up at a rapid pace.    
  
"Oh look, your poor new girl can't even breathe. You might as well forfeit now, even though your forfeit wouldn’t make any difference." The leader looked at his group with a smirk and directed his glare at you.   
  
"Okay, listen here, you little bitchlet!  Y/N is going to go out there and slaughter you all. Now, get out of here, Sebastian, before I mess up your Disney prince haircut," Santana said angrily. Sebastian laughed and whispered in your ear. "Just don't choke out there, darling."   
  
You stiffened up as Sebastian and the rest of the Warblers walk by laughing. Mercedes shook you out of your frozen stance. "Y/N, don't let Sebastian get in your head. Just go out there and you're going to rock it." Mercedes spoke. The group nodded in consensus and pushed you out to the stage as the music for “Ain't It Fun” by Paramore began to play. 

 

The change in you was instant as the spotlight focused on you. Your eyes changed from their nervousness to a defiant nature that seemed to fit the song perfectly. The Warblers were still laughing at your frozen state from earlier to notice your change. Sebastian had quieted himself and stepped forward, away from the rest of the Warblers to see your performance more clearly, his arms crossed over his chest. A faint smirk was on his lips as he watched you in your element.    
  
_ "I don't mind letting you down easy _ _   
_ _ But just give it time _ _   
_ __ If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while.

_   
_ _ You're not the big fish in the pond no more _ _   
_ _ You are what they're feeding on _ _   
_ _   
_ _ So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you? _ _   
_ __ So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?”

 

Your head briefly turned away from the audience to look backstage at him. He chuckled quietly and smirked at you, which made you turn back to the audience. You smiled at the crowd as you continued onto the chorus. The rest of the Glee club backing up your vocals, though you barely paid attention to them. It was competition to you, a competition between you and Sebastian.   
  
_ “Ain't it fun living in the real world _ _   
_ _ Ain't it good being all alone _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Where you're from _ _   
_ _ You might be the one who's running things _ _   
_ _ Well, you could ring anybody's bell and get what you want _ _   
_ _   
_ _ You see, it's easy to ignore trouble _ _   
_ _ When you're living in a bubble _ _   
_ _   
_ _ So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you? _ _   
_ __ So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?”

 

You laugh inwardly as you imagined Sebastian getting what he deserved. Your performance grew at the thought as your hands moved in motions that would fit the mood of the certain lyric that came past your lips.   
  
_ “Ain't it fun living in the real world _ _   
_ _ Ain't it good being all alone _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ain't it good to be on your own _ _   
_ _ Ain't it fun you can't count on no one _ _   
_ _ Ain't it good to be on your own _ _   
_ _ Ain't it fun you can't count on no one _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ain't it fun living in the real world _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world _ _   
_ _ Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world _ _   
_ _ Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world _ _   
_ _ Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ain't it fun _ _   
_ _ Ain't it fun _ _   
_ _ Baby, now you're one of us _ _   
_ _ Ain't it fun _ _   
_ _ Ain't it fun _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ain't it fun _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ain't it fun living in the real world _ _   
_ __ Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone”

 

You smirked at that moment and with the light shining on you, it made Sebastian wonder if he judged you incorrectly earlier. At the moment, it seemed as if you were almost like him. You were hiding something and he was excited to find out what it was.   
  
_ “Ain't it fun living in the real world _ _   
_ _ ('Cause the world don't orbit around you) _ _   
_ _ Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world _ _   
_ _ (Down to your mama) _ _   
_ _ Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world _ _   
_ _ (Don't go crying to your mama) _ _   
_ _ Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world _ _   
_ _ (Oh, this is the real world) _ _   
_ _ Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world _ _   
_ _ (Don't go crying to your mama) _ _   
_ _ This is the real world _ _   
_ _ This is the real world _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world _ _   
_ _ Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world _ _   
_ _ Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world _ _   
_ __ Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world”

 

The last line fell from your lips quietly though it was still loud enough for the audience to hear it. You backed up a step and breathed slowly, taking in the audience’s reaction. The crowd stood up and applauded wildly, making you grin. Quinn and Santana stepped forward and hugged you from behind, each girl flanked on both your sides. 

 

It was seconds later that you were shooed backstage so the next group could start. The rest of the Mckinley High students had clamored together in a corner, boasting about how your performance would definitely earn them the win for nationals. 

 

You faked a smile at Quinn who tried to wave you over. It was useless to even fake one because your best friend could see through you. She frowned and was going to head over to you when you stopped her. You nodded over to the direction of the corridors, signalling that you just needed fresh air. She nodded reluctantly and you darted out the doors.

 

Seemingly free from anyone’s view, you leaned against the brick wall and struggled to regain your breathing. You never noticed the person following you until they placed a hand on your back, making you jump in fright. 

 

They stepped back as you turned around, holding their hands up to show they meant no harm. Your body went stiff when your hazy vision slowly cleared enough for you to recognize Sebastian. 

 

“What do you want?” You meant to snarl at him but your voice nearly came out in a broken wheeze. 

 

If you didn’t know any better, you could’ve sworn that there was a flash of worry that crossed through his green orbs. He crossed his arms over his chest, slightly wrinkling his blazar. He stayed at a safe distance from you, “I wanted to really meet the person behind that decent performance.” 

 

You managed a snort. “I doubt you would come out here just to talk to a decent performer.”

 

He shrugged, a slight smile on his lips, “True. I guess I can admit that it was more than decent since you can keep a secret.”

 

“What makes you think I can keep a secret?”

 

“Because I have you figured out, sweetheart.” He stepped closer now that you’ve seemed to calm from your panic attack.

 

“And what makes you think that?”

 

“Now why should I tell you? There’s no fun in that..” He laughed, sending shivers to your spine. 

 

“So you’re bluffing.” You stated, your voice reaching a tone of boredom.

 

“Why don’t you find out? Go out with me. You see if I’m bluffing and I’ll see if you’re really what I think you are..” 

You blinked and blinked. “Did you just ask me out?” 

 

“It was a suggestion, really.” 

 

Your lips gaped in surprise. He walked towards your frozen state and slipped beside you. He placed his arm around your shoulder gently, making sure you wouldn’t have another panic attack before he rested his head on the top of yours. His long arm was stretched in front of you, his phone in hand as he snapped a picture of the two of you.

 

The sound of the flash finally snapped you out of your frozen state. “W-What are you doing?” 

 

He smirked as he handed you the phone. On the screen was the picture that he just took. In the picture, Sebastian was smirking as your body leaned back into his, almost relaxed. 

 

“Proving how cute we’d look together.” 

 

“Wha-”  Sure, if you didn’t know any better, you would’ve thought that it was a cute picture but still.

 

“Go out with me. It’d be good for both of us.”

 

Your eyes narrowed with the silent question of ‘ _ how?’ _

 

“Mutual benefits. You’ll get to experience the flawless Sebastian Smythe and I’ll get to figure out the mystery of Y/F/N Y/L/N.” 

 

“I’m not mystery.” 

 

“Quite the contrary. You are. You’re talented-” His eyes examined you from head to toe, “You’re definitely attractive and yet, here you are. There’s something that makes you think you’re less than what you are. And that’s a mystery in itself.”

 

He leaned close to you, bending enough so his tall height wouldn’t matter as his lips touched the edge of your ear, “And I plan to figure that mystery out.” 

 

He walked away from you, typing something on his phone. Your phone beeping the moment the door closed behind him.


End file.
